


2月14日的酒店

by nuoyu2014



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 他们去情趣酒店一日游了。





	2月14日的酒店

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点捆绑，一点点角色扮演，一点点dirty talk？【其实我觉得都算不上xxx
> 
> 注意避雷，斜线代表攻受。

“所以，您的庆祝方式就是拖我来开房？”  
萨列里露出了不大认同的神情，皱着眉头将酒店的房型介绍从莫扎特手里抽了出来。

 

Florent拉着Mikele走进了他订好的情趣酒店。  
今天是情人节，热恋中的情侣要庆祝一下他们在一起之后的第一个情人节，不是很正常的事吗？反正Florent是这么想的。所以，作为一个正受追捧的歌手和音乐人，他拉着Mikele的手，兜里揣着润滑剂，光明正大地走进了这家酒店。  
好吧，大厅里完全没有人。或者说，这家酒店甚至没有正经意义上的大厅。进门就是输入手机号领取房卡的自助机器，一对情侣的背影消失在了走廊转角，那是Florent唯一捕捉到的人影。他没那么心虚了。  
“所以，情趣酒店？您可真是个小疯子。”Mikele拉长了音节之间的距离，颤音在舌尖打转，颇显出一番意味深长。他捏了捏Florent紧张到冒汗的手心，凑过去，在年轻的情人脸上留了一个轻浮的吻。  
Florent没说话，只是挠了挠脸上的痣，并且终于在第三次输入手机号和验证码的时候看准了数字，没有让机器显示屏再弹出输入错误的提示框。而下一个画面弹出之后，他立刻转回身捂住了Mikele的眼睛。  
“别看！”  
声音半是羞窘，半是紧张。看来，Florent决意将甜蜜的谜底留到最后一刻了。  
Mikele对此并没有异议。他笑着闭上了眼，把Florent的手往下拉低了些许，在手腕内侧轻轻咬了一口。  
“别这么紧张，我的小熊。”  
Florent咕哝着表示反对的语气词，抽出手开始拨弄画面。他在若干的房型之间犹豫不定。学校的房型自带情趣制服，选游乐场又显得他像个乳臭未干的小孩子，监狱这个手铐看起来有点太过了……  
“Mikele，说个数字，从1到8。”  
“3，”Mikele的答案给得相当痛快，他的眼睫毛颤了颤，又抛出一个问题，“您在选房间的主题吗？我得承认，情趣酒店真是个好主意。”  
他的声音越是轻快，Florent就越是窘迫。他顾不得注意三号主题究竟是什么，就匆匆拔出房卡，关掉了界面。

所以，他们拉开房门的时候，可着实有些吃惊。  
这个房间实在是太过逼仄了。高到天花板的金属储物柜紧贴着墙壁，架子上放着废旧纸箱、文件夹、纸袋、书本等各色杂物，地上扔着一张约1.8米宽的软垫，严丝合缝地挨住了柜脚和墙壁。老式灯泡孤零零地悬在头顶，投下晦暗不明的光。  
Mikele拖长了音调，从背后抱住了他年轻的恋人，在对方后颈上刻印以亲吻。他亲昵地喊着情人的名字，咬住附着在骨节上的皮肉，毫不掩饰刻意的调侃兴味。  
“我还不知道您有这种爱好，Flo。”  
留下标记意味十足的吻痕之后，他侧着身绕过Florent，脱鞋，走进房间里，弯腰仔细端详陈设，似乎已全神贯注于铁架上的摆设。意大利人还从盒子里发现了一个落了灰的足球。他的手指绕开遮挡伸进纸盒，戳了戳黑白相间的皮球，简直像是要试试这球还能不能重回绿茵场。  
Florent跟在他身后走进来，将房门带上了。  
老式弹簧锁清脆的落锁声打破了一切假象，遮掩于情色景观之上的理智与好奇轻易便粉碎了。Mikele转过脸去，又看向Florent，眼底已是彻底燃烧的欲望与占有。  
Florent轻轻地吞咽了一声。他似乎还想保持些许理性，想要按照顺序来——脱掉衣服、接受扩张、插入、做爱、情话和事后温存——像一场再平凡的性事那样，但Mikele无疑用行动否决了这个计划。  
舞台上的小天才可从来不会临阵脱逃。  
他结束了毫无意义的场地探索，像猎豹结束了屠杀前的瞭望与窥探。Florent的手腕被他拉得生疼，带动着年轻人转了半圈，后背被压在金属架上。不大结实的架子发出接近散落的浮夸噪声，灯影一时似乎也摇晃起来，像老式舞厅里的球灯，也像昏暗山洞里被人声惊起的大群蝙蝠。  
铁架子硌得Florent腰背发疼，可他丝毫顾不上这点不适。Mikele已经捧着他的脸亲吻上来，嘴唇与牙齿成为进攻的先锋。意大利人完全抛却了情人该有的温柔、浪漫，反而凶狠地撕咬着他的嘴唇，夺取了他的全部注意力。年轻的法国人几乎无力招架如此进犯，尽管回以同样的亲吻与吮吸，可总是温顺又甜美，像是讨取更加过分的侵占与伤害。情人的拇指在他颈子间逡巡，仿佛宣誓着取得了完全的所有权。  
他的生命、他的身体、他的灵魂、他的爱，都为对方所夺取。  
Florent为这样的想象而目眩神迷。他的双手在衣襟处上下摸索，手指险些捏不稳扣子。这年轻人是如此急于献出自己，甚至连身体的行动本能都失却了。  
可Mikele并没有如他所愿。  
相反，棕发的年轻人下一秒便结束深吻，捉住了Florent的双腕，牵引似的将之举过头顶，压在铁架边缘。他随手抽出一团棉绳来，慢条斯理地将对方的手腕绑缚在了铁架格挡之间。白色的软绳穿过置物架边缘的孔洞，将瘦削的腕骨牢牢固定住了。  
完成这一工作之后，意大利人得意地拍了拍手，在Florent唇边再次印上引诱般的吻。  
“现在，告诉我，您想这么做多久了？”  
“什么？”  
可怜的法国小熊完全陷入困惑了。他的大脑被亲吻搅合得昏沉又迟钝，竟至于难以解读Mikele提出的问题。意大利人的嘴唇在他眼中分开又合拢，只汩汩地涌出爱欲的蜜来。  
“当然是像现在这样，把我带进杂物间，勾引我，让我好好地操您一顿。”  
Mikele舔了舔嘴唇。他可爱的恋人是多么甜美，双眼被吻得失神，呼吸急促又凌乱，原本挺括的衬衫也在身体的摩擦间被挤蹭得皱皱巴巴，像凾待开封的牛奶巧克力。  
啊，是了，情人节怎么能缺少巧克力呢？  
Florent的神情更加柔软了，气息也终于稍微平复，可Mikele言语中的暗示却令他不由自主地兴奋起来。他的目光低垂下去，又温驯地自下而上贴住Mikele的嘴唇，像一场无需触碰的忠贞的亲吻。  
“很久了，想和您……Mikele，想引诱您。”  
他表现得柔顺又讨好，像是回到了暗恋的混乱梦境，十指彼此扭结又松开，不知所措。  
“您回答得很好。”  
Mikele靠近一些，将亲吻带来的呼吸停驻于Florent耳畔。手指逐一解开白色衬衫上的纽扣，滑到底端时，已是近乎粗暴的拉扯。  
“您是想被我压在这个置物柜上吗？在您脑海里，这里是剧场的后台，是我们合租的房子，还是工作室的杂物间，还是学校里的某个阴暗角落？您会拼命忍住呻吟，不敢让其他人发现。可是货架一直在晃，等您出去的时候，所有人都会知道，您在里面被操过了，屁股里还含着别人的精液。”  
Mikele向Florent描述着莫须有的幻想，以一声轻笑作结。衣扣已经被全部解开，他的手指伸进Florent牛仔裤的兜里，掏出袋装润滑剂放在手边的架子上，腰胯向前顶出，贴住Florent同样鼓胀的胯部。  
毫无疑问，他永远了解Florent的身体，了解该怎样逗引出恋人最炽热的情欲。  
“是的，Mikele……我还想被听到，被人知道我因您而呻吟。”  
Florent可从来没承认过自己是一个乖孩子。他眨了眨眼，在极贴近的距离下，眼睫若有似无地掠过Mikele鬓边的碎发。  
“是吗？”  
Mikele不置可否，手上却已解开金属搭扣，抽出皮带扔到一边，将对方的牛仔裤连同内裤一起褪到接近膝盖的位置，又粗鲁地拍了拍Florent的臀侧，示意对方配合。  
“有人来敲门怎么办？他来问您是不是遇到了麻烦，您会如实告诉他吗？说出自己正骑在别人的阴茎上，所以忍不住要叫出声。还是努力忍住声音，求我停下，以保全您的名声？您可是很受女孩欢迎啊。”  
Florent没有再回答。他看起来已经难以分神再考虑这个问题。牛仔裤已经被他急躁地踩在脚下，又往侧旁踢开，白色内裤挂在一边脚踝上，与灰色短袜缠作一团。完全勃起的阴茎就贴着Mikele的裤子，贴着他裤子上的一串金属铆钉。冰凉的金属装饰为敏感的器官带来接近疼痛的触觉，可Florent只觉得热。他勉强从嗓子里挤出几声回答，下一秒便连同问题一起忘却了。  
“我服从于您……Mikele，我属于您，求您……我爱您。”  
Mikele无比满足于这个答案。他的嘴唇紧紧靠住Florent的耳畔厮磨，熟练地带出一串喘息，将气流送进恋人的耳道。手下解开裤子的动作更加急切几分，也无暇将长裤彻底脱掉，只是任由其松垮地挂在大腿上。  
铝箔纸包装的润滑剂被递到了Florent嘴边。法国青年咬住方形包装的锯齿边沿，而Mikele则借力撕开了一条缝隙。  
“看来，我们得省着点用。”  
虽然这样说着，可Mikele却任由润滑的液体随意流向手指。食指与中指被水润的润滑剂沾满后，便试探着伸向了Florent的身后。  
年轻人立即顺从地翘起了屁股。胸口挺起，乳肉便愈加露出饱满的形状，腰部悬离了铁架，而大腿内侧却随着运动的弧度而更加紧紧挤住架子，微凉的金属装置微微陷进丰腴的皮肉，摩擦出碍眼的红痕。  
像自由的小鹿落入陷阱，被铁笼规训出囚徒的模样。  
一根手指顶进了紧闭的后穴。Florent驯顺地放松了身体，仰起头来，后脑硌在柜沿上。即使手指只是进入了他，年轻人便已迫不及待地轻喘起来。  
Mikele亲了亲他的胸膛。由于姿势的改变，Florent的锁骨便不再那样突出，像风暴后回归于安宁的海，像鲁本斯所创造的女神。意大利人在颈子与胸膛接连的区域留了轻如鸿毛的吻，便专心地扩张起来。  
Florent的身体早已习惯了同性间的交合，当润滑的物质逐渐被手指推进深处，肠道也温驯地蠕动起来，主动吞吐着入侵者。Mikele并没有刻意关照他的敏感点，虽然手指已经增加到了三根，可快感于他而言，似乎仍然隔着无形的膜障，隐晦不清，逼迫他不得不摇晃腰胯，追逐着Mikele的指节，好乞求对方按住他的前列腺用力揉上两下。  
Mikele并不打算轻易应许。确认过恋人的肛口已经足够湿软，手指便不再执着于按摩肠壁，转而寻找起Florent的敏感点。被吉他琴弦磨出茧子的指尖先是轻触突起的前列腺，又绕着敏感的位置打转。  
可是，棕发的意大利人又实在容易讨好。Florent只是夹住他的手指摇了摇屁股，便轻松地得到了想要的一切。擅长拨弄乐器的灵巧手指压上前列腺，指腹压住敏感的一点按揉起来。欲望的满足来得太过突然，Florent双腿立时便软了下去。棉绳狠狠勒住了双手，才使他不至于滑落到地上。随着揉弄的速度继续加快，阴茎勃动起来，欲望仿佛下一秒就要被恋人的手指推过边界。  
这时，甜蜜的抚触却戛然而止。Mikele抽出了手，握住他的阴茎，拇指却堵住了马眼。  
“不要忘记您的愿望呀，Monsieur Mothe。”  
他得意地冲Florent眨了眨一边眼睛，将对方的一边膝盖捞了起来。  
Florent稍稍缓了神，长长地吐了口气。蜜色的眼瞳再次低垂下去，像飞鸟将面容埋进松软的羽翼，好藏起浅浅的羞意。  
“套呢？”  
Mikele似乎是真打算戴套，又好像只是继续逗弄羞窘的年轻人。  
或许是欲望冲昏了头，Florent却立刻反抗起恋人的戏弄。他低下头咬住Mikele的耳朵磨了磨牙，咬牙切齿地回击对方的调笑之语。  
“您以为我是拉着您来玩过家家的吗？”  
Mikele简直不能更爱这样直率又热诚的Florent了。他难以自抑地笑出了声，在Florent颧骨上亲出一连串响亮的吻。  
“天呐，我真爱您！”  
阴茎于是坚定地推进了Florent的体腔。肠道的情热尚未退去，温热的腔壁立即包裹住渴求已久的性器，褶皱蠕动着，贪婪地不断向内吞吃。穴口的褶皱也近乎于平展，显露出餮足的安然。  
Florent无法伸展双臂抱紧Mikele。于是作为替代，他的嘴唇蹭开Mikele长袖衫的衣领，挨住颈子吮吻起来，舌头在敏感的颈窝里来回滑动，像一尾狡猾的鱼。来自意大利的音乐人不由得低喘起来，回应似的紧搂住Florent的腰和腿，将阴茎完全顶了进去，抽送起来。  
似乎是有意报复法国小熊恶作剧般的舔舐，Mikele的顶弄又深又重，每次只抽出少许，便立刻挤回热乎乎的后穴里，像是要连同囊袋都一并送进Florent体内。年轻的恋人连手指带来的欢愉都尚未摆脱，此刻却更如烈火烹油一般，仿佛连血液都燃烧起来了。  
他的面颊滚上暧昧的红晕，情欲的浪潮不断涌动，由心脏泵向四肢百骸，又自每一处最微小的神经末梢回流，汇聚成更加无可抵抗的爱欲。他被名为性欲与爱的藤蔓缠得密不透风，濒临窒息，却又像是被黏稠的空气填得满满当当，每一寸心房都为Mikele的名字所占有，而无从割舍出半分空余。  
Mikele还在不断加码。他摆脱了Florent的亲吻与纠缠，偏过头去，咬上了对方的喉结。过分侵占的吻痕由此而逐渐向下蔓延，殷红如玫瑰的痕迹在白皙的皮肤间绽放，情欲不断翻涌，沸腾，又成为一场共眠的雨。  
快感被指尖、被嘴唇、被性器与体腔逐一点燃，仿若上帝触碰亚当的指尖，又像每年春天候鸟的第一声啼鸣，世界都为之苏醒。  
两人已全然分不清是在感受着性欲的充盈，还是藉由身体诉说着爱与恋慕，又或是两个灵魂已然纠缠于一。恶劣的下流玩笑早已抛诸脑后，缠绕于Florent手腕的绳索也早被拆解零落。他们互相拥抱、抚慰、亲吻，彼此满足，肉体紧贴着传递体温与心跳，Mikele的嘴唇磨蹭着恋人的舌尖，偶尔泄出两声带笑的喘息，像偷尝了最甜的花蜜。  
Florent很快便受不住了。他本来便被手指玩弄得接近射精，又要经受过分的抽插，Mikele顶得他不住摇晃，身体被过分打开，腿部肌肉酸软得要命，小腹酸胀着，像是酝酿得过了头的蜜酒。可无论怎样呻求饶，素来温柔的意大利人却偏不让他得半刻的喘息。  
可怜的年轻人终于还是抱着Mikele的肩膀，哭叫着射了出来。高潮让他失去了最后的力气，年长的恋人便揽着他的腰背，就着插入的姿势将他放在了床垫上。  
无辜的小熊失去了最后的防备，便成为了猎豹的美餐。肉感的双腿紧紧环上Mikele的腰际，却不能阻止恋人更加贪恋地将阴茎埋进他的身体，爱欲的边界在连绵不断的快感中不断被粉碎，Florent连嗓子都哑了，只能轻声哼叫着，任Mikele为他眼尾染上愈发色情的媚红。汗水自额头滑进发鬓里，又渗入柔软的纯棉织物，仿佛这样便能遮掩两人激烈的交欢。  
最终，Mikele射在了Florent的小腹上。青年下腹的毛发沾染了浓稠的浊液，浑浊的白色一路蜿蜒向柔嫩的皮肤。年长的情人侧躺下去，搂住他的小疯子，在肿胀的嘴唇上标记以无关情欲的吻。  
他没有急于进行清理，只是细细地、细细地看着Florent，像是此生第一次见到命定的爱情，又像是最后一次描摹伴侣的眉眼。  
“我的小疯子呀……我真爱您。”  
Florent看起来已经累的快要睁不开眼了。只是，听到这样一句话，他还是忍不住笑了起来，撑着酸软的手臂凑过去，回以同样温和无害的亲吻和抚触。  
“我也爱您，我的音乐家。”


End file.
